scpexpansionmodfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-002
SCP-002 is an alive room that can be found in the Light Containment Zone, and it has the potential to kill you. SCP-002 exhibits very little content and purpose, other than getting its achievement. No SCPs can enter it, nor will ever be able to do so. It is recommended that you don't stay in SCP-002 for over 25 seconds, because you'll die. Description SCP-002 is a large, approximately circular room, being about half the size of SCP-914's containment chamber. Staying in SCP-002 for too long results in death (definition of 'too long' is 25 seconds). While death is occurring (that sounds weird), the screen will become very blurry, a lot of creepy hallucinations will appear, of disturbing SCP-513-1-like creatures will appear around you, really just being a hallucination. The following message will appear: You're paralyzed, and you feel very faint. After about 5-10 seconds, you die. The following death message appears: The rug in SCP-002 has been discovered to have grown larger. It is not known who sacrificed themselves inside SCP-002. No logical theories assumed. Room SCP-002's containment chamber can randomly spawn in its own hallway, looking similar to the one that the Light Testing Chamber 2B is located in. Above the door is the sign: "SCP-002". Next to the door is the SCP designation poster. The entrance door doesn't require a keycard to get in.. Inside it's containment area, are two doors close to each other. Some blood usually spawns around this area. The door to the front of the entrance door has a sign over it saying: "MAINTENANCE AREA", and one to the left saying "CONTAINMENT CHAMBER". The maintenance area requires a level 3 keycard to access, but the containment chamber a level 4 keycard. Maintenance Area In the Maintennace area, there is a desk with a chair indented in, behind a large window, from which you can see SCP-002. On the desk exists the SCP-002 containment procedures (just them). On the floor randomly in this room the rest of the document can be found. In the maintenance area some SCP-106 goop can be found, and a lot of blood - meaning that the overseer was abducted and presumably killed by SCP-106. There is also a fire extinguisher near the desk. To the right after initially entering the maintenance area, there is another door, titled: "QUARANTINE". This door requires a level 4 keycard to enter. If entered, a huge amount of blood can be found, along with a piece of paper titled "SCP-002 CB log". This item lists all times SCP-002 breached containment, and is partially covered in blood. If the document is read far enough, a randomized code can be found. This code can be used to log into a monitor inside the overseer room, which is also inside the maintenance area. Stepping in this blood makes you move at half your speed - even when running. Multiple dead bodies can be found inside this place too. One of which has a 7.5% chance to wake up and be a SCP-008-2 specimen. SCP-173 can occasionally be found inside of here, at about 15% chance. To the front of the maintenance area is the overseer room, which requires a level 4 keycard to access too. Once entering it, there exists a desk to the left with a computer on it which requires the password from the SCP-002 CB log document (found in the Quarantine). The code is usually a random slough of letters and numbers that's anywhere from 7-18 characters long. Another document can be found next to the computer, called "Note". Its actual name is 'note002computer'. The note is meant to be funny, and contains a random joke from a list of 26 jokes. Another window is present - to the quarantine. A few generators can be found with nothing around them. 3 chairs indented to a desk can be found near the window to oversee the quarantine (presumably). 3 other computers and desks can be found which are turned off or broken. One of the desks have a chance to spawn turned over with a dead body below it - basically just a cheap way of scaring the player. There is an easter egg with this body, where if you stare at it for long enough, it will say: "Fuck off", in Idubbbz's voice - and of course a horror sound, specifically Horror8, mostly known as being a very loud sound for no god damn reason. Changelog Version 0.1.1 SCP-002 initially added. No hallucinations present, took only 10 seconds for it to kill you. Only accessible by using the command "teleport 002chamber". No maintenance area present, only the containment chamber, which needed a level 5 keycard to access. Version 0.1.13 SCP-002's chamber made accessible. Hallucinations present, just not that high-quality. Took 20 seconds for it to kill you. "teleport 002chamber" command still works. The maintenance area was implemented, but a beta version of it with many aspects missing. Version 0.1.15 Hallucinations made more high quality, finally made the texture high quality, SCP-002's final version. (also took 25 seconds to die in it). Maintenance area developed into the modern-day form. Technical Information SCP-002's containment chamber can be teleported to by using these commands: teleport 002 teleport scp002 teleport scp-002 teleport livingroom Same names apply for map creator room chooser. The original SCP-002 article can be found here.Category:Euclid Category:SCP Category:Alive Category:Hostile Category:Light Containment Zone Category:SCP-173